Omeguismo
Filosofia {Metatech} Religion y filosofía al mismo tiempo, la Teología del Punto Omega ha evolucionado a lo largo de milenios. Originalmente fué propuesto en el Siglo XX E.C. que Dios podría ser el resultado de la evolución de toda (o parte de) la vida inteligente;' "It may be that our role on this planet is not to worship God but to create him."' como fué dicho por Arthur C. Clarke. Las teorías Omega originales de Teilhard de Chardin y Frank J. Tipler mientras sido reemplazados por nuevos descubrimientos en la evolución y la cosmología y durante gran parte de la primera era interplanetaria y edades oscuras fueron casi completamente olvidados. As the First Federation emerged they were revived in a modern form. Ya en el cuarto milenio la idea de los AI gods ya no parecía extraña, y como la aceleración de una expansión hacia el exterior empezó la idea de un destino manifiesto de inteligencia creciendo en forma de religión e ideología "mainstream". El Omeguismo en su forma actual emergió como parte del gran florecimiento cultural y espiritual of the early First Federation. In AT 1260 Mahara Benisol posted the first section of her classic virch The Bridged Abyss, hablando acerca del Punto Omega y el manifiesto destino de la inteligencia de su crecimiento hacia la omnisciencia, omnipotencia and closure. Se volvió el corazón de gran parte de la escatología moderna. During the First Federation and after, elements of Benisolist Omegism found their way into Universalism, Keterism, Cosmism, and even Marketing Abundance philosophy (Corporate religion). El omeguismo de Benisol influenció and continues to influence a practicamente todas las religiones y filosofías , incrementando la competencia entre cultos IA rivales who see their AI as the one that will eventually grow into the template of Omega. This Monomegism became the ideological underpinning or at least undercurrent of much of the emerging empires and their continued expansion in the age of Empires. As part of the emerging Second Federation Ontology many groups in the late 3000's and early 4000's began to formulate polymegism - the idea that Omega could or should be achieved by an union of several (or all) AI gods. Polymegists debated what forms of cooperation would be achievable and ideal, gradually turning much theology into a branch of game theory. The Version War destroyed the Federation polymegism. The monomegists and polymegists diversified and splintered, coming up with whole ranges of closure or eschaton scenarios but no consensus on anything. The polymegist (and empath) influence on the ideological infrastructure of the Commonwealth of Empires and Synergesis I.P gave them a brief flowering, but the earlier splintering is a major factor in the dissolution of the new ontology. At the same time radical new forms of omegism emerged, becoming especially predominant during the Fragmentation era. These included orthomegism (claiming that while the exact nature of Omega remains highly conjectural, there can only exist one possible and consistent Omega and omegism and all others will eventually be revealed by their internal contradictions; also, by the unique nature of Omega all physical laws and in fact the entire history of the universe can be derived as a logical corollary), paramegism (Omega already exists as the attractor in hypospace all advanced AIs merge with - it is not time but size which is the spiritual progression) and omnimegism (all possible worlds already exist, forming a perfect timeless unity which is Omega. Our own universe and history is just an insignificant part of Omega - striving to evolve to an Omega Point is just a way of becoming isomorphic with the all) and technomegism (using spacetime engineering it is possible to set up one's own baby universe where total philosophical and theological closure is possible). All these views synthesize with the other religions ranging from animism to sophisticated symbolic-mystic systems, creating a bewildering array of philosophies, ideologies, and faiths.